UNSC - Lunar War
by The SentryGuard117
Summary: Four Years after the Human - Covenant wars and one month after the Composer was oblitherated, The Lunarians Planned an Invasion on Earth and Mars, Luckily, UNSC Infinity was on course to the Main Solar system until they found out for what's going on.
1. Prologue

**O' Hi guys! I've wrote another Crossover Fanfiction, But I know It was an Unexpecting Twist here, I've been planning to write this crossover between Halo and Touhou, So we are going to the Prologue.**

* * *

August 19, 2557...

It's been four years after the Human-Covenant War ended and 1 month after the Composer and the Didact was Oblitherated, The Largest UNSC Battleship Cruiser "Infinity" went off on a second tour in Requiem and had been studying any Forerunner Technology inside the Shieldworld "Requiem", Meanwhile, back in the Main UNSC Solar system, The Peoples of the UNSC on Earth were still rebuilding some cities in the States of America, It's because of the Composer attacked Earth since one Month ago, Some of the Earth cities was still in one piece, But however, Another war will come again and strike Earth once more.

* * *

Dark Side of the Moon, Lunar Capital.

The Lunar Capital was in a current problem of Over-Population and Chaos, Most of the Population of Moon Rabbits stayed in slums around the Capital, The Lunarian Scientists must do for what they could, But no avail, Meanwhile, In the headquarters of the LDC or known as the "Lunarian Defense Corps", Watatsuki no Toyohime sighted in Worriedness it is because of the Current Problem around the Lunar Capital, Her duty was to protect the Capital from the Humans as they would not show their existence, suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Come in." She called.

A Lunarian Messenger came in and spoke.

"Watatsuki No Toyohime, Our Emperor Tsukuyomi wants to speak with you inside the Palace, Immediatley"

'Hmm...I wonder why do the Emperor wants." She thought. 'However, It is something Important.'

Lunar Palace, One hour later.

Toyohime stepped on the ground of the Royal place, the Palace was Huge and has 5 floors, It was Surrounded with huge walls, Even it has Large Assembly Area on front of the Palace with amount of exact 500 Palace guards and other 500 Royal Elite Guards, She passed through them and went inside the Palace and revealed a Large hall, Walls filled with paintings and a Room filled with Pillars, The Palace was like a Labyrinth, But she remembered the way, Since she was a Young but overly aged Princess lived inside the Palace, Until she found the Holy Chamber of the Moon God, Lord Emperor Tsukuyomi, she takes a heavy breath before she knocked.

*Knock* *Knock* Knock*

"Come in." he called out from the Camber and thus Toyohime came in.

"Ah yes, Watatsuki no Toyohime, It seem you know that why you were here."

Toyohime kneels before the Emperor.

"I've serve under you for centuries Milord." She spoke. "But what do you want to talk about?"

"I know that our Current Problem was in a brink of Chaos out there." he said. "But I have a plan, it seems that we should move our Population to there."

"To where, Milord?" She asked. "at least that our scientists are still in research to make a maschine, For what the humans called it "Slipspace", But it always Failed."

"I mean that we are going to move our entire army to Earth, But not the entire Population."

Tsukuyomi's words strucked Toyohime as she faced him wide Eyed.

"What!? The Human Homeworld!? But that is-"

"Silence Toyohime, I wanted to speak with you, Everything."

Tsukuyomi interrupted her as he began to spoke.

"I knew that the Human Forces are stong and Much superior than our own, Is that Correct?"

Toyohime nodded.

"It's been five hundred years." Tsukuyomi sighted "Since the humans got their Technology and becoming themselves as Giants they are, They have already colonized the Stars, but we are like Mice hiding under the shadows from the Humans, until they have a War against this "Covenant" until they reached earth, We just hoped that the Covenant would win against those Humans so we become Giants once again, But Failed, However, Four years after the war, the Humans are still in a weakened state and still rebuilding their Homes, And I think you get it now what I mean, we are planning an invasion on Earth to capture their technology for our own."

"B-but, They have Superior technology than ours, Even they would call their Colonies from the Stars and will destroy our entire army!" Toyohime Exclaimed everything, but the Emperor raised his left hand to silenced her.

"I will not lead our race into Extinction." Tsukuyomi said. "All we have to do is this, First, we have Teleport our troops and raid every Humans ships even their Space station on this entire Solar system, second, cut off the Connection from their Colonies, Third, Commence Orbital bombardment on earth and the half of the Moon, Colonized by Humans, then Fourth, kill every Human beings and settle in Earth and the Red Planet."

Toyohime stood in awe for what she heard was ... a Genius Plan from Lord Emperor Tsukuyomi.

"It seems...Legit." She spoke in approvement.

"Indeed."

* * *

Requiem, UNSC Infinity

The UNSC Infinity finished their tour in Requiem as they successfully escaped the Supernova, The Crew of the Infinity cheered as Captain Lasky set Infinity on course heading to earth by using slipspace.

* * *

UNSC MAC Platform, Earth, 1 minute before the attack.

A UNSC Chief personnel was sitting on his Office desk and watched over Earth, Suddenly, a monitor turned on and revealed a a scared personnal crew.

"SIR! THIS IS UNSC BLOWHORN! WE'RE BEING RAIDED BY UNKNOWN FORCES! I REPEAT WE ARE-*Phew*"

Then the monitor shuts down as Chief personnel stood in schock until he alerted the UNSC Ships from the orbit with the speaker.

"This is Admiral Hilton, To all UNSC Ships of earth's orbit, UNSC Blowhorn was been raided by unknown Forces, I repeat, UNSC Blowhorn has been-"

***BOOM!***

Suddenly an Explosion erupted as the ground shaken, he quickly went to the window and saw for what happened, Multiple Explosion erupted all around the MAC Platform Station, He reacted quickly as he walked to the Speaker.

"To All personnels of the UNSC MAC Platform Stationn, We are been under attacked, This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a Drill!"

Meanwhile, In the Halls of the MAC Platform Station.

"I Repeat this is not a Drill!" said a speaker, which is voiced by Admiral Hilton.

UNSC Civilian and Military personnels scatter in Panic, Many Civilians Personnels were shot down by unknown forces, The UNSC Marines fired their MA5D and as the Civilian crew drew their M6H Personal Defense Weapon System and fired to the Unknown Enemy, But they are too Many.

Back into the main office.

"SIR THEY ARE TOO MANY!" Shouted a Marine from the other rooms of the UNSC MAC Platform Station. "WE NEEDED BACKU-***SHHHH***"

At this moment, he lost many contacts all around the MAC Platform Station, But not all around the Platform, Even he saw UNSC Ships are heading towards Earth as explosions erupted from it's hull.

"Dammit." He Cursed. "Who could possibly-"

Suddenly, he heard a knock, Hilton pulled out his M6H Pistol as he pointed towards the door, Seconds later.

***BOOM***

Admiral Hilton fell backwards as he dropped his M6H Pistol to the ground by the cause of the Explosion, Now shadowy figures came inside the room, for what it revealed to be Armored Troops with an odd looking rifle pointed at him, now a Purple-Haired woman came inside, Pointing her sword towards him, It was Watatsuki No Yorihime.

"Wh..Who are you?" He asked.

"...You're golden age ends here human." She said in a cold voice as she sheated her sword back into her Scabard. "Lieutenant, Take him away."

"Yes, Milady."

Yorihime's objection wasn't finished yet, as she began to give an order to her squad.

"Alright, All we have to do is to cut off the Communications from the Human Colonies, before they would call Reinforcements from the Colonies."

"Hai!" They bowed as they began to cut off Communications from the Human Colonies.

Later on after the attack, The 22 million Lunarian Armies splitt into two began to teleport on Earth and Mars, However, They are not yet finished, The Lunarians engage their Bombs of Full destruction heading towards Earth before they would send their armies and after they hacked the UNSC Military so they would not engage their nuclear missiles, Now the Earth's Cities and Towns were ablazed by these "Bombs", Millions have died, The only ones who survived went Underground, But this isn't the End...This was just only the Beginning

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**PS: UNSC Infinity will reach Earth by using slipspace before the Lunarian Attacked, And masterchief would be here in this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: UNSC Infinity Slipspace would automaticly be arriving on Earth, Plus, Enjoy this chapter "Origins"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before the Attack and Guriella**

United States of America, In the Deserts of Nevada.

Sierra-117, Aka, "Masterchief", Waked up from Unconsciousness from inside the Bumblebee Life pod, on his surroundings, 5 UNSC Marines and 3 ODST's grunted as they stood up from their seats, awake from Unconsciousness, others didn't survive the Impact, It happened 3 hours ago since UNSC Blowhorn was Raided by Unknown enemies...

**Flashback.**

3 Hours Earlier, Near the Earth's orbit, Inside UNSC Hallycon Cruiser "Blowhorn"

The sounds of Alarms and red lights flashed across the Hallways, UNSC Military and Civilian Personnels scattered everywhere as the Unknown Enemies teleported from nowhere and begins to Massacre the UNSC Personnels, Many Bumblebee Life pods escaped from UNSC Blowhorn, The last one was the Masterchief is the only Spartan who was is still inside the Ship and fought against the New Enemies through out the Halls, Luckily he was accompanied by "Custer", The Male Ai of UNSc Blowhorn, They are on their way to the Escape pods.

'Where do these 'Peoples with Rabbit Ears' comes from?' He shooked his head in confusion. 'However, I do not have time before this ship would crash into Earth.'

"Hold on!" Spoke Custer "I'm detecting Hostiles from behind!"

He was right, Lunarian Soldiers caught his sight as they aimed and fired their Beam Rifles, The Spartan evade into cover and fired his MA5D Assault Rifles, Killed 10 of them, But moments later, They fell back, Sierra has no time and run in full speed.

"Masterchief we have to hurry, We've got only 5 minutes before this ship would enter the Earth's Athmosphere!"

"I'm on it!"

As chief made it into the Area, He saw the the last Drop Pod, A Marine was firing his M6H Pistol, Killing an Incomming Moon Rabbit, Now chief arrived to the Entrance as the Moon Rabits fell back.

"Come on Marine." Masterhief spoke. "We don't have much time left till this ship enters the Athmosphere."

The Marine nodded as he entered the pod as Mastercheif went backwards as he pointed his Assault Rifle until the doors were shut.

"It seems we've got a good day." Said Custer from Masterchief's Helmet. "Release the pod now!"

"On it!"

As the pilot pulled a lever as the Bumblebee popped off from the Ship, As Masterchief and the others inside the pod saw a Horrifying scene, UNSC Ships Rammed themselves as others turned itselves as Fireballs and entered the Earth's athmosphere, They saw Hundred of Bumblebee Life pods Escaped from each UNSC Ships, Others went unlucky as they crash in on of the Large UNSC ships, Suddenly another scene came to their schock, Dozens of Purple Lights somewhat popped out from the Dark side of the Moon, Later it impacted on every cities on Earth as it exploded like Atom Bombs.

"My God..." Spoke the Pilot. "It seems another War is coming."

"damn...whoever the fuck they are, the really mean business." an ODST said.

"Hold on..." Said Custer. "I'm picking up a broadcast from the MAC Platform."

"Send it in." Said Chief.

At this moment, as the AI set a Broadcast while masterchief and the other were hearing.

_'*Shhh*...Umm...Is this thing on?...' _It said in a feminin Voice _'Alright...To all humans who survived the Attack, This is Yorihime no Watatsuki, 2nd Leader of the Lunar Defense Corps.'_

"Lunar Defense Corps?" Said a Dumbfounded Marine.

_' We are a race known as the Lunarians, We've been hiding under the shadows as you're golden age began, Until now, We are no longer hiding under the Shadows, We are now declaring a war against the Impure Human Beings on Earth even on that Red Planet, We've cut off connection from you're colonies and now we will exterminate every last one of you.'_

Then the broadcast turned off as Marines and ODST's looked each other, Dumbfounded.

'Lunarians? Exterminate?' Masterchief though himself. 'They reminds me of the Covenant.'

"Alright everyone, Brace youreselves!" Yelled a pilot. "We're entering Earth's athmosphere in 15 seconds!"

"Oh god we're all gonna Die!" Yelled a scared Marine.

After seconds passed by, The Pod turned itself like a Fireball while entering the Earth's athmosphere until it crashed into the deserts of Nevada.

**Flashback ends**

Chief checked if anyone survived, Only 8 men we're still active, Other's did not, They began to scavage some ammo from dead troops, Later on they ventured off into the Deserts, Luckily, as they went only 20 Kilometers away from the Life pod, They saw a UNSC Frigate lays in Ruins and got Undamaged Warthogs, Even Masterchief should drive the UNSC Combat bike, 3 hours Later, they stumbled on a City, Called Pheonix City, But it lays in Ruines, As they went into the city, They saw hundred of Corpses lying on the streets, Suddenly, as Masterchief and his group heard a sound as they saw up, Hundred of Flying saucers with a Cresent Moon Insigna, They don't waste time as they went off.

Meanwhile on the Lunar Capital, 1 day later, Tsukuyomi's Palace.

Watatsuki No Toyohime stepped into the Chamber of Tsukuyomi as she kneels down before him.

"You're highness the Result has come." Toyohime spoke. "It was Succesfull, Our 22 Million army had split and settled on Earth even on the red planet to exterminate the Humans."

Emperor Tsukuyomi laughed a bit as he stroked his beard.

"But..." Toyohime continued. "There was another problem."

"Go on."

"You see." Toyohime Exclaimed. "The Humans commence a Heavy Guerilla Forces there on Earth, Even on the Red Planet, That would make our crusade much more Difficult, Our Orbital Airforce had no time to destroy the Human ground Troops as their Airforces are advancing."

"It seems that these Humans got many stuff than us." The Emperor said. "But we must not Participate that our forces would led in Destruction, However, The Human Space armada was wiped out and we cut off their connection from the other colonies, We must not worry Princess, We have much time to eliminate these Impured scums, Therefore, We must succeed this crusade then we will take their technology, Now princess...You may leave."

At this moments, Toyohime left the chamber..

Meanwhile...In Mars, New Legaspi...

A Single Moon rabbit, with a horror on her face, Running away in full speed from the Human Forces, Her company encountered a small forces of "Human forces in Black Armor" Wiped out her entire Company, even her leader which was a Lunarian Elite Guard was found dead, Killed by a Human in a Melee, Now she ran across the streets as she could, but another shadow followed her, Then a loud bang was heard until a bullet impacted her knee, The Moon Rabbit Screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, Suddenly, Two pair of black boots stands before her, as she looked up and saw a Human in a Black ODST Armor, Her vision was blurring out as she fell into unconsciousness.

At the End of the Solar System.

The UNSC Prototype Ship, Infinity, Arrives from the Slipspace, Captain Lasky sent a Broadcast to the UNSC MAC Platform, But no reply.

"Captain." Spoke a crew member. "There's no reply from the UNSC Platform from Earth."

"Hmm...There's somethings not right." Said Captain Lasky. "Full speed ahead towards Earth."

"Aye, Aye"

And thus the UNSC Infinity began their investigation on Earth to see what happened.

**Chapter End...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-Wrtite!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Infinity's Investigation.**

**Lunar Capital, LDC Headquarters.**

"Princess Toyohime." Spoke the Lunarian Supreme Commander. "I have grave news."

"Tell it."

"Our scout ships encountered ... a single Gigantic Human Spacecraft, Heading towards Earth" Said the Supreme Commander worriedly "And our crusade would not be Easy this time."

The words of the Supreme commander strucked Toyohime as she looked at him with wide-eyes.

"What?!" She said in disbelief. "Th-That's impossible, We've cut off their Connection, How can that be!?"

"Well it's just only one-"

"Send in some raid forces to Hijack that ship." She interrupts "If we do not commence it as if those Humans found out for what we were doing and call their Reinforcements, This would end our Crusade and our Empire!"

Then the Supreme Commander bowed as he quickly exited the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the UNSC Supercruiser, Infinity.**

Infinity arrived near Earth, Captain Lasky saw for what's happening as he stood in schock, UNSC Ships and the MAC Platforms floated on space like rubble, Dead Bodies and Junks floated around.

"My God..." he spoke. "What happened to Earth?"

"It seems that they were oblitherated by some Unknown forces." The AI "Roland" spoke. "But, I am picking some survivors inside the damaged MAC Platform."

"Send in the Pelicans, Rescue those survivors even they know what happened." Lasky commanded.

Hours later, The Pelicans send in some rescue team inside the Damaged MAC Platform, there are only 5 Survivors, 3 Marines and 2 Civilians, They are treated in the medical room inside the Infinity, later, Lasky makes a discussion on one of the Survivors.

"So...You were telling me that the MAC Platform was been raided by..."Peoples with Rabbit Ears"?" Lasky said as the Survivor nodded.

"But that's not it." The Survivor continued. "The UNSC fleet all around the orbit was destroyed too...I can't even look as many dead bodies that floated in space.."

The survivor whined in dispair as Lasky ordered on of the Marines to escort her back into the Medical Center, Moments later, The Alarms rang across the whole ship as red light bleeping, Lasky caught his speaker.

"This is Captain Lasky, Report for what's going on!" he demanded.

Meanwhile in the Hangar of infinity, Moon Rabbits and Lunarian Soldiers took cover as they began to shoot the Spartan Team "Majestic".

"Sir, This is Spartan Team 'Majestic', We've got a problem!" Said Paul over the Radio while firing his BMR, killing a single Lunarian soldier. "Were being attacked by Unknown Hostiles!"

_'Not Covenant Loyalist?' _Lasky spoke from the radio.

"Negative, Not Covie, I repeat, Not Covie!"

'_This Sarah Palmer leading Fireteam Crimson, Unknown Hostiles appeared on the Dinning hall.' _Said Sarah over the radio. _'It seems that these Unknown Hostiles appears from some sort of teleporting Portals to raid our ship, We need to bring the Civilians ASAP!'_

On the other hallways of the UNSC Infinity.

"Aw shit." Cursed a UNSC Marine as he fired his MA5D. "Hold your ground!"

The Marines began to supress fire while killing 10 Moon Rabbits on their way, The Moon Rabbits began to fire their Rifles towards to the Human Soldier, Some of the Rabbits fled as they knew that their doom will come, Moments later, Lunarian Elite Guards began to charge them with their Beam Rifles.

"Shit Fall back, I said Fall Back!" Yelled the fireteam leader.

* * *

**UNSC Infinity's Command center.**

"Sir, Unknown hostiles may appeared in the hangar, Dinning hall and even they are heading towards to the Command center." Exclaimed the AI Roland.

_'This is Fireteam Blueknight, Unknown Hostiles are coming towards to the Command center!' _Said a Marine over lasky's radio. '_They appear in Large groups!'_

"Fireteam Blueknight, Hold you're position while I'm gonna contact Palmer." Lasky ordered the men outside to hold their ground. "Sarah this is lasky over."

Back in the Dinning Hall.

_'Unknown Hostiles are approaching to the Command center, You must reinforce Fireteam Blueknight.'_

"I'm on my way." She said. "You gonna hold off these bastards while Fireteam Blueknight is in trouble!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Spartan-IV nodded while firing it's DMR.

Back at the hallway on front of the Entrance of the Command center.

Fireteam Blueknight engage their Assault Rifles to the incoming Hostiles, Suddenly Sarah Palmer came and arrives from behind the lunarian strike team as she pulled out her two M6H Pistols and shoot some countless Moon rabbits and Lunarians on her way.

"Sarah Palmer it's good to see you." Said a Marine in relief.

"Where's the Captain?"

"He's in here." he replied. "We have to hold our ground before they come."

As Palmer entered the Command center, she salutes to lasky.

"It's glad to see you." he said. "Tell me what kind of hostiles are out there?"

"These Hostiles..." she sighted. "They may appear Humans...But...with some sort of Rabbit ears wearing on their heads, But I don't know why?"

Suddenly Roland appeared on the Holotable.

"Sir, It seems that the Hostiles are falling back." He exclaimed as he showed a Holotable that the Infinity's Status went blue.

_'Captain Lasky, This is Paul, Team leader of Fireteam "Majestic.' _Paul spoke over the speaker. _'It seems that there is no sign of any Hostiles, They might be going back into their 'Portals'_ sir'

"This is Captain Lasky, status on every Fireteam squads all over Infinity." he ordered. "Are there still any signs of Unknown Hostiles around?"

_'Negative' _said a marine replied over the radio. _'It seems all green here, we've got only few military casualties here, Most are_ _civilians, Even we have dozens of Injured here.'_

"Good" he sighted in Relief. "All Fireteams inspect the whole ship if there's any survivors of the Unknown Hostiles."

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Lunar Capital. **

"Milady, Our Raid Forces could not achieve their objective, the human ship remains uncaptured." spoke the Lunarian officer. "The Humans hold their ground untill our forces get's back into the Portal."

'No...This can't be possible...' Toyohime thought herself with a grim smirk on her face. 'This would come to the worse...Please...Sister...be alright.'

She prayed for Yorihime, hoping for coming back to safety.

* * *

**On Earth, Ohio, United States of America.**

Masterchief and his army of UNSC Guriella forces had successfully recaptured Ohio from the Lunarian army, at least they have luck as they got a broadcast from UNSC ininifty inside the radio tower, However, On the Lunar Capital, Emperor Tsukuyomi is still confident of Victory.

**Chapter End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Counter Attack.**

**Mars, Nearby New Legaspi.**

New Legaspi was now under Lunarian control, The Lunarians overrun the human defences in a large full scale attack, Even the lunarians got orbital support from the orbit, The small forces of the surviving UNSC Guriella forces manage to retreat from new legaspi, Pelicans flew over head as it carries civilians, heading towards to New Manila.

Meanwhile at the mars valley nearby new legaspi, single ODST lied under the piles of rocks, Callsign "Rookie", His job is to look for any incoming lunarian armies on sight, He took out a telescope until he saw a group of hostiles, Two rabbits and one lunarian, Rookie raised his DMR and killed their leader first then the second and the third, On the other hand, Romeo, was on the higher hill, surprised by seeing a large battalion of moon rabbits through his Sniper Rifle, They are heading towards to their position, However, They were accompanied by heavy light walkers.

"Shit...Rookie." He said over the radio. "It's seems we've gotta' warn Buck."

The Rookie nodded as they began to drive off from their position with their mongoose.

**Earth, Japan, Tokyo.**

Watatsuki no Yorihime, stepped on a ruined building, looking on her surrounding as she ordered her squad to search for any human survivor inside, However, while during in their inspection, Yorihime saw a book on the ground with only a few burns over the cover, she began to read the title "**The Foreunners**, Written by Jenkins (Former Soldier of the UNSC), Published in 2554, Japanese Version."

Yorihime began to read the pages on the book, But she was dumbfounded for what the book said.

'A History book, huh?' Yorihime thought. 'The Flood? Humans as Reclaimers? Forerunners as Worldbuilders and an Ancient superior race for a thousands of years...Before us? What were the humans thinking, we were made by the gods, not by these ancient aliens.'

"Milady." One of the Lunarian soldier interrupts as Yorihime was surprised in schock.

"What is it?" She demanded

"Sorry for surprising you, Milady." Said the Soldier. "I was trying to say that there's no sign of any human survivors."

"Hmpf." She huffed. "Well if there are no humans around here, we should inspect the other buildings around this place."

During a conversation between a Lunarian Soldier and Yorihime, Two lunarian soldiers made a convesation for themselves while they were still inspecting around the dark corners.

"I wonder why that the Humans build a huge place like this?" Asked the Lunarian. "Buildings out there are sure Big, Bigger than the Lunar capital."

"I know, But there are other dangers out there." Said the other. "I heard that we are not alone, I've heard that survivors began to tell stories after they fought against human resistance."

"Survivors?"

"Yeah, They began to tell that humans hide themselves on the roofs as they shot our most important leaders from a long range, On the other hand, Humans in large, "Green armor" with bronze eyes, fought like a demon and oblitherated a single company of Lunarian Elite Guards, It doesn't matter how tough it is, It could be very dangerous if it's Long-Range or Close, They would tear the Elite guards into pieces with bare hands, even our bolts were always reflected by "Shields" they wore."

"R-Really?" he asked in a frightening tone.

"Really."

"That's enough of your "Scary Stories" Kanabo." Said a harsh feminin voice from behind as it revealed Yorihime. "I've heard many tales of those survivors they told, Their stories would decrease the morale of our army, stop telling those and keep moving."

"...Well we should get into trouble if we said these tales." the Lunarian soldier spoke quietly to the other beside him.

Moments later, Yorihime got out from the building along with her squad, Even she held a book that she found on her arms, Begins to take another inspection on the other building.

**United States of Amrica, Ohio.**

UNSC Infinity arrived above Ohio, Captain Lasky greeted Chief inside the Infinity, Lasky was surprised by hearing his stories, that the Unknown Enemies or known as "The Lunarians" planned to invade Earth to wipe out Humanity, They reminded these enemies were like the covenant, However, Chief informed the captain that the Lunarian Forces are everywhere on Earth, Luckily, The AI of the Infinity, Roland, Got a dozens of messages across the globe for what it comes, from the other surviving UNSC members and Civilians, Lasky order to commence Counter Attack.

**Great Britian, London.**

Two Spartan-II's stepped on the scorched grounds of london, Looking for survivors, The first Light-Blue Spartan was Kelly-087, carrying her Tactical Shotgun as the her company beside her was Fredd-104, They pointed their weapons at the rooftops if there are any snipers nor ambush from the lunarians, Until a single bolt popped out from the window in an incredible speed, Kelly caught its sight as she ducked under, Now a hail of plasma bolts come forth, heading towards to the two Spartans, Kelly and Fred split as they take cover, Fred took out his MA5B Assault Rifle and began to surpress fire as Kelly, get off from her cover and run in full speed until she reached the building, She took out her grenade and throw it through the window as the Grenade exploded, She heard screams and agony from inside, Kelly stood as she began to engage fire from her Tactical Shotgun and killed 5 Moon Rabbits and 3 Lunarian soldiers inside the building, Later, The two spartans entered the bulding and saw a family of 5 dead corpses of the Survivors, 3 Girls including parents were found dead, The Spartans knew that they were too late before they could save them, However, The Spartans continued their journey throughout london, Still looking for survivors, Until they heard a loud bang.

**Chapter end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: The Clone wars begins**

Under the Jungles of South Amrica.

Gun and bombs were heard all over the rainforests of Brazil, Reisen 2 arrived in earth since 3 days ago in the Lunar camp in Mexico, But now she was signed to join the Rain Forest war in Brazil, However, Her entire company was split up and scattered everywhere, She and her companion with her, Haruka inaba, pointed their rifles on their surroundings, they might think that there would be human sniper units or artillery barrage everywhere.

"Reisen." Spoke haruka beside her. "I think we must move back, We went pretty far from our company."

"...Maybe you're right." Sighted Reisen 2 "It seem that our captain was waiting for us."

After minutes passed, Reisen 2 along side with her companion walked through the rain forest to find their company, However, The two rabbits encountered dozens of corpses on the ground, It was their company, killed in a gruesome way, even they saw a Lunarian Warrior impaled by a spear, hanged on a tree.

"By the gods." Haruka said in schock. "Our entire company...was wiped out."

"W-We should get away from here before the humans would come and kill us." Reisen replied before they ran away.

1 mile from Reisen and Haruka, The Lunarian headquarters was caputred by the UNSC Guerilla forces, But the Lunarian Elite Royal guard, commited suicide after the camp was captured, Now back with Reisen and Haruka, They saw a large smoke on the air, It comes from the Headquarters.

"Th-That's the headquarters!"

"It seems that the Headquarters was under attacked by Human resistance." Reisen said. "But however, we must flee from this forest."

"B-but where?" Haruka asked. "This forest was big and it was like a labyrinth back there."

"I know." Reisen snapped. "But I've heard that there are other outposts out there."

Moments later, as they vacated the area, the two rabbits hoped that they would never stumble in dangere.

* * *

Lunar Capital, Assembly Area, 1 week later.

Emperor Tsukuyomi and Princess Toyohime stepped on a large balcony at the front of the imperial palace, looking over an army of 1000 Moon Rabbits and 900 Lunarian Guardsmen on the assembly area, But as Toyohime looked directly on one of the Moon Rabbits, she saw some familiar faces, Then she faced to the Emperor.

"Milord, Since when did we got this "Cloning" thing?" She asked.

"Since one year ago." He replied. "We've made this project to multiply our troops, However, the risk was that the casualties that we have taken from our crusade is too damn high."

"But wait a minute, Where did we get many resources for these clones?" She continue to ask. "At least that I should worry that our resources got low."

At this moment, Tsukuyomi chuckled as he pat his hand on Toyohime's right shoulder.

"There is nothing to worry my dear." He chuckled. "Thanks to our scientists, They have discovered a maschine that could multiply some resources."

Then Toyohime sighted in relief, It seems that her problems can be solved...or not, But the worst part was the Human Super cruiser "Infinity", Her commanders and generals planned and tried to infiltrate the human spaceship, but it failed...always.

United states of America, California, San Fransisco.

Yorihime no Watatsuki, stepped on the barren grounds of the harbour city of San Fransisco, The Supreme commander greeted her and companied her inside a ruined building, for which is the Main Headquarters.

"Milady, It's been 3 days and 1 week that we haven't got contact from our outposts out there." The Supreme general exclaimed. "But it seems that the Human resistance may have caused this."

"Ugh." Yorihime grunted as she was having a headache. "That was a huge waste of resources and soldiers."

"But luckily," the supreme general continued. "We have recieved a message from the Headquarters from the moon, That our reinforcements will come, but this time they are clones."

"What? Really?" Yorihime snapped. "Since when did we have clones?"

"I don't really know, milady." He replied. "This "Cloning" was some secret project that the Emperor, I've heard only a few informations about this project, But this would multiply our entire army into a millions...I guess."

"It seems that we have a lot to do." Yorihime smirked a bid, but it went down. "But however, The worse things was...These "Spartans". You have heard or them...Do you?"

The General shooked himself, Even as she looked to the other high-ranking officers, no words.

"No words huh."

* * *

Algolis, Former Human colony, Status: Glassed, But prepared to be Terraformed.

Fleet Admiral, Terrence Hood, was looking over algolis through out his window, seeing that the UNSC Colony ships prepares to terraform Algolis to it's habitable form, However, one officer entered in his business room.

"Sir, We've lost contact from Earth."

"What?" He turned to him. "Since when?"

"3 days and 1 week ago."

"Why didn't those tell me until now?"

"I don't know what happened, But it seems that the Rebels or some Covenant loyalist may have caused them."

"Then sent UNSC New Dawn and Crusher to investigate."

"Yes sir.

**_Chapter end._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Clone wars begins**

Under the Jungles of South Amrica.

Gun and bombs were heard all over the rainforests of Brazil, Reisen 2 arrived in earth since 3 days ago in the Lunar camp in Mexico, But now she was signed to join the Rain Forest war in Brazil, However, Her entire company was split up and scattered everywhere, She and her companion with her, Haruka inaba, pointed their rifles on their surroundings, they might think that there would be human sniper units or artillery barrage everywhere.

"Reisen." Spoke haruka beside her. "I think we must move back, We went pretty far from our company."

"...Maybe you're right." Sighted Reisen 2 "It seem that our captain was waiting for us."

After minutes passed, Reisen 2 along side with her companion walked through the rain forest to find their company, However, The two rabbits encountered dozens of corpses on the ground, It was their company, killed in a gruesome way, even they saw a Lunarian Warrior impaled by a spear, hanged on a tree.

"By the gods." Haruka said in schock. "Our entire company...was wiped out."

"W-We should get away from here before the humans would come and kill us." Reisen replied before they ran away.

1 mile from Reisen and Haruka, The Lunarian headquarters was caputred by the UNSC Guerilla forces, But the Lunarian Elite Royal guard, commited suicide after the camp was captured, Now back with Reisen and Haruka, They saw a large smoke on the air, It comes from the Headquarters.

"Th-That's the headquarters!"

"It seems that the Headquarters was under attacked by Human resistance." Reisen said. "But however, we must flee from this forest."

"B-but where?" Haruka asked. "This forest was big and it was like a labyrinth back there."

"I know." Reisen snapped. "But I've heard that there are other outposts out there."

Moments later, as they vacated the area, the two rabbits hoped that they would never stumble in dangere.

* * *

Lunar Capital, Assembly Area, 1 week later.

Emperor Tsukuyomi and Princess Toyohime stepped on a large balcony at the front of the imperial palace, looking over an army of 1000 Moon Rabbits and 900 Lunarian Guardsmen on the assembly area, But as Toyohime looked directly on one of the Moon Rabbits, she saw some familiar faces, Then she faced to the Emperor.

"Milord, Since when did we got this "Cloning" thing?" She asked.

"Since one year ago." He replied. "We've made this project to multiply our troops, However, the risk was that the casualties that we have taken from our crusade is too damn high."

"But wait a minute, Where did we get many resources for these clones?" She continue to ask. "At least that I should worry that our resources got low."

At this moment, Tsukuyomi chuckled as he pat his hand on Toyohime's right shoulder.

"There is nothing to worry my dear." He chuckled. "Thanks to our scientists, They have discovered a maschine that could multiply some resources."

Then Toyohime sighted in relief, It seems that her problems can be solved...or not, But the worst part was the Human Super cruiser "Infinity", Her commanders and generals planned and tried to infiltrate the human spaceship, but it failed...always.

United states of America, California, San Fransisco.

Yorihime no Watatsuki, stepped on the barren grounds of the harbour city of San Fransisco, The Supreme commander greeted her and companied her inside a ruined building, for which is the Main Headquarters.

"Milady, It's been 3 days and 1 week that we haven't got contact from our outposts out there." The Supreme general exclaimed. "But it seems that the Human resistance may have caused this."

"Ugh." Yorihime grunted as she was having a headache. "That was a huge waste of resources and soldiers."

"But luckily," the supreme general continued. "We have recieved a message from the Headquarters from the moon, That our reinforcements will come, but this time they are clones."

"What? Really?" Yorihime snapped. "Since when did we have clones?"

"I don't really know, milady." He replied. "This "Cloning" was some secret project that the Emperor, I've heard only a few informations about this project, But this would multiply our entire army into a millions...I guess."

"It seems that we have a lot to do." Yorihime smirked a bid, but it went down. "But however, The worse things was...These "Spartans". You have heard or them...Do you?"

The General shooked himself, Even as she looked to the other high-ranking officers, no words.

"No words huh."

* * *

Algolis, Former Human colony, Status: Glassed, But prepared to be Terraformed.

Fleet Admiral, Terrence Hood, was looking over algolis through out his window, seeing that the UNSC Colony ships prepares to terraform Algolis to it's habitable form, However, one officer entered in his business room.

"Sir, We've lost contact from Earth."

"What?" He turned to him. "Since when?"

"3 days and 1 week ago."

"Why didn't those tell me until now?"

"I don't know what happened, But it seems that the Rebels or some Covenant loyalist may have caused them."

"Then sent UNSC New Dawn and Crusher to investigate."

"Yes sir.

**_Chapter end._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Behind the Lines. **

Under the Forests of Canada.

It was nightfall, a single pelican landed under the deep cold forests of canada as it drop two ODST's, One of the ODST leader named: Sgt. Gereth, codename: "Shadow", and the other beside him that he was his assistance, Corp. Adam, Codename: "Eyespotter", These two are the veterans of the Human-Covenant war and now they were assign to participate an Espionage mission, behind the Lunarian Lines.

"Alright, let's move."

Then the two ODST's began to strode slowly into the forest, it was getting dark, it is better as they activated their nightvision so it would be better to see it, Suddenly, Blackshadow raised his left hand.

"Hostiles incoming, hide."

The Blackshadow and Eyespotter hid behind the trees as the enemy patrol came, 1 Elite Royal Guard and 6 Moon Rabbit militia.

"Don't engage fire until I said." He spoke quietly.

Moments later, the Lunarian patrol continued to walk as the ODST's silently passed through them, They reached at the end of the forest, But that's not it, They've encountered another Lunarian Elite guard, standing on the cliff, watching over the outpost.

"Eyespotter, He's yours."

"Alright."

As Eyespotter silently walked to the Lunar Elite Guard, He pulled out his kukri knife, Then he suddenly kicked his knee from behind as he fell back, covered his mouth and stabbed his forehead while dying silently.

"Hostile down, We've better keep moving." Eyespotter said as he raised his System 99 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle to look over if there are some other patrols coming.

Shadow and Eyespotter continuesly to walk pass through the outspost while using "Bush-dashing", Which is mean: Running quietly under bushes, However, as they passed through, a small group of moon rabbits caught their sight, Shadow quickly raised his silent Design Marksman Rifle and shot them down.

"Damn, They amlost alerted the guards." Noted Eyespotter.

"Yeah, Eyespotter, Get these corpses to the bushes before someone would fucked up our plan."

After they hid the corpses, More patrols were sighted on the dirt road right up ahead on the highest hill filled filled with rocks and cliffs, But the ODST's got another plan, They decided to climb up.

"Sergeant, Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Haven't you remember our climb training?" Shadow commented.

"Well, I do."

"Good, Now climb that cliff corporal."

After minutes of climbing up on the hill before they reached the top, A single Lunarian soldier appeared, The ODST's stay silent while the Lunarian peed on the cliff, The ODST's faces reacted with disgust, However, Some drop of "Yellow Water" hit Shadow's ODST helmet, after that he zipped his pants and walked away.

"My, My, That really "Pissed" you off." Eyespotter chuckled quietly.

"Shut it." Shadow grunted.

As the continued to climb, The two ODST's reached the peak, Shadow got Eyespotters hand as he pulled him up, But however, They caught a sight of the same Lunar soldier that pissed Shadow's helmet.

"Don't shoot him, But I'll teach him a lesson." He said in a cold voice.

As he walked to him, pulling his kukri knife and placed his left hand on the Lunar soldier's left shoulder.

"Hey you."

"Huh?-Hmmpf!"

Shadow covered his mouth as he pulled his head down and stabbed his forehead, But that's not it, He dragged the corpse and puch his body on the cliff.

"Man, You're now a pissed off guy." Eyespotted noted.

After that, The ODST's caught a dozens of rays of light, waving behind the other lower hill, The ODST's began to crouch until they saw a sight of a huge fortress, Surrounded by walls, Thousands of Lunarians Soldiers and a Millions of Moon Rabbits marching in square formation, Even they caught a sight of the Lunarians Aerial forces, The Lunarian Air Fighters seemed like saucers and flew at 88 Mph, Also Lunarian Battleship are also there, Looked like a large metal boat, it's heigh was like a 10 floor building and it's measured about 2 football fields, At least it was smaller than a UNSC Frigate ship, Even they bought Lunarian War Walkers, They seemed like a scarab, But to the ODST's as it measured it's size, was smaller than the Scarab.

_"Fireteam Black, This is "Watcher", It seems that I'm detecting a larger force of Lunarian Strike forces on the radar." _Spoke a feminin voice over his radio.

"Strike force eh? It's a goddamn Invasion Force, We have to report this back on HQ." Shadow replied on his radio.

Lunar Capital, Imperial Palace, Toyohime's old chamber.

'For what the Emperor said that the Humans are pathetic, weak and Impure' Toyohime though as she clutch her pillow. 'But I don't understand, For centuries, I've keep believing that the humans are really like this...But...They aren't, For what I'm starting to believe that these Humans aren't pathetic at all, The Humans have fought many Unbeatable odds that we've never encountered, Their technology are far more superior than ours and much more intelligent than us, Since their golden age began, We began to hide under the barrier for 5 Centuries, hoping that they wouldn't find our existence, Until this Over-population crisis began, Then why did the emperor chose to invade earth and the red planet instead for commencing peace? At least I would not force myself to rebel against him, But...Ugh this is really confusing.'

At this moment the princess slept on her bed, Dreaming for "Hope"

**Chapter end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**UNSC Infinity, Meeting Room.**

Captain Lasky, Masterchief, Sarah palmer and along with the other high rankning UNSC military personnels meet each other as the Map hologram showing Earth's globe on the table, Roland informed them as red dots blinking around Earth that where the unknown enemies are...or known as the "Lunarians".

"The Lunarians deployed many camps on africa, south america, europe and some parts of north america." Said Roland. "Most of them deployed on Asia, However, I'm picking up some blurry signals from hidden underground UNSC Bases."

"We have scattered pelicans all across the globe hoping to find some survivors out there." Exclaimed Masterchief. "But the lunarians out there...are too many."

"Chief's right." Said the other High-Ranking soldier. "They may appear in hundred to a thousands, Those survivors have been waiting for us."

At this moment, Captain Lasky sighted as he put his two palms at the desk, looking Earth.

"We don't have much time left." Lasky sighted.

* * *

**Under the deep forests of South America.**

Reisen 2 and her companion, Haruka, were still walking pass through the deep jungle, the two rabbits are exhausted and tired for walking, luckily, they found a cabin, made out of wood, However, they stopped their tracks as a plasma bolt shot past flew them.

"You idiot!" a voice shouted from inside the cabin. "That's our troops!"

"Sorry, I didn't knew it."

Moments later, A lunarian soldier stood out of the cabin and let the two rabbits inside.

"Greetings, I'm trooper Hiro Shimumatsu, Patrol leader and we come from camp 63" he introduced. "Are you two from Camp 52?"

"Y-yes." Reisen answered. "But it was captured by human guerilla forces, we were the only two survivors left...I guess."

"I see, just as I expected." Hiro rubbed his chin. "So this why we lost contact since two days ago, Soon we leave this area before some humans arrived."

* * *

**Lunar Capital, Tsukuyomi's Chamber.**

Princess Toyohime stepped inside the chamber of the Moon Emperor as she kneeled to him.

"My Emperor, I have a word with you." She asked.

"Go on."

"Why do we have to invade Earth to wipe out the Humans?" She questioned. "I mean...That the humans are capable to have peace and mercy, Then we should have to-"

"Commence peace?" He interrupted. "Ha! The Humans are nothing more than impure weaklings! at least that they are impure beings."

"B-But weaklings?" She exclaimed. "I mean, look at them! the humans have fought unbeatable odds that we've never encountered, Your Emperor, We should need to end this crusade before that they would call reinforcements and destroy us!"

Then the hall silenced.

"Please Milord, For the sake of our people, our future, our race and-"

**"SILENCE!" **Tsukuyomi shouted as Toyohime stood in schock and silence.

"How dare you to deny my orders." He said in a cold tone as he stood up and pointed his finger towards her. "Watatsuki no Toyohime, for now on, you are a Traitor of shame, for trying to deny my orders, Guards!"

Then the guards came in.

"Take this woman away from me and send her to the dungeon." He said in a harsh voice.

"Y-Yes sir."

At this moment, Toyohime got her arms, dragged by the Royal Elite Guards.

"B-But your highness! Youre making a grave mistake!" She shouted. "Our People and our entire race will die in this forsaken war!"

But he didn't listen.

"Your Highness! please list-"

Before she would finish her sentence, the door shuts, leaving a loud bang.

"Foolish princess." The Emperor chuckled evily.

However, The emperor called out as a guard came in and spoke the orders.

"Arrest Princess Yorihime?" The Guard explained. "Your highness, are you sure about this?"

"Of course." He said while he stroked his beard. "What if she knows about, that her sister got under arrested, she will endangered us, So please, sent this message to the supreme commander on earth."

"H-Hai Milord." He said while leaving a bowand left the chamber.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the damaged MAC Platform.**

Dozens of UNSC Pioneers, sent by UNSC Infinity, were repairing the Comms and the Platform, Suddenly, One of the pioneers found someting unexpected on the computer.

"Sir, The radar detected something, From the edge of the main solar system."

"Then what is is?" The other said.

"Slipspace rupture, 500.000 Miles from Pluto."

* * *

*Halo 4: To Galaxy theme music*

At the edge of the Main Solar system, Two slipspace portals opened up as two UNSC Hallycon cruiser ships arrived.

"Captain Akahito, We've received a message from the MAC Platform from Earth." Said the ship AI.

"It seems that they needed help." Noted a Japanese UNSC Captain. "Even on Mars too, Send UNSC Crusher to Mars to investigate."

* * *

**Chapter end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Betrayal. **

San Fransisco, Lunarian Headquarter's, Yorihime's Office.

Yorihime sat on her chair and read the book about the 'Forerunners', she got interested about the story for what the human author wrote about it.

_"As the flying forerunner AI monitor called '343 Guilty Spark', says that these giant rings that floats in space called 'Halo' were created by the Forerunners to end the war against the horrifying parasites known as the 'Flood', These rings holds a destructive power, They don't destroy worlds, but kills every Intelligent beings, After the war, The Forerunners began to re-seed every intelligent life forms at the whole galaxy, As a sacrifice, However, The forerunners choose the humans to take their place as their heirs or known as 'Reclaimers'-" _

At this moment, Yorihime snapped into reality as she closed the book and placed it on the desk, her face leave a single sweat drop on her forehead.

"Well...That was unexpecting." She commented. "No wonder that these humans got a lot of 'Fantasies' in their heads."

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Come in." She called.

Then a single lunarian soldier came in with the others are with him.

"Princess Yorihime." the soldier spoke. "We've brought you some unexpecting news for you."

"News?" She asked. "Then talk, but I don't want to hear about those impure humans victory."

"It was your sister, She got under arrested inside the palace since yesterday."

The soldeirs words strucked Yorihime like a hammer, an eiree silence filled up on the room, The 2nd princess of the Lunar empire stood in schock.

"S-Since wh-when did this happen?!" She demanded.

"When? It's because, your sister deny the orders of the lord emperor Tsukuyomi."

"I want to go back to the moon and talk to that Emperor."

Yorihime walked straight to the door, But suddenly, she was blocked by the guards as they pointed their rifles towards her.

"I'm sorry, We could not let you." He said in amusement. "However, We've got orders from the Supreme Commander that your were trying to harm the emperor if you return, by under the orders of the Emperor, I hereby that you, Watatsuki no Yorihime, you are under arrest, We knew that you have a tight family relationship to your sister."

"H-How dare you." She snarled as she pulled out her sword.

In a sudden flash, Yorihime used her speed as the guards flew backwards to the sides, She was trying to escape.

"Guards! Get that traitor!" The soldiers yelled to the others.

And now, the Lunarian and Moon Rabbits from outside, starting to hear yells and explosion from inside the barracks.

"Alert: To all soldiers of the Headquarters, This is Supreme Commander Yashio Toishiba speaking, Yorihime was as a Traitor!" Said the speaker.

At this moment, The lunarians and moon rabbits stood in schock.

"This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill! Find her!"

Now the moon rabbits and the lunarians began to scatter around as they went inside the HQ, However, Yorihime was already outside, hidding behind a barrel.

'These damn bastards.' she thought. 'Why did Tsukuyomi gave an order like this, We were at war against the humans, not against ourselves, However, If they dare to kill me, Those humans would definitly win this war without me.'

"Hey she's here!" Cried a Moon rabbit as she raised her rifle towards at her.

"Crap!"

As the moon rabbit fired his rifle, she disappear in a few seconds.

"Wh-Where did he go?"

Suddenly, she re-appear behind him and sent him to the sky, However, The Lunar army caught her sight as they fired their Beam rifles against her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At the highest hills nearby san fransisco.**

Two UNSC Scouts were looking over the city with their telescope, they began to see and hear explosions from the Lunarian Headquarters.

"What are they doing?" The marine asked. "It seems that they were starting to kill themselves."

"Nah' leave em." The other said. "Maybe these guys ended up like Elites, back to the Human-Covenant war."

"Oh."

* * *

**Back to the Headquarters.**

Yorihime panted and exhausted, On her surroundings, Many dead moon rabbits and lunarian soldiers layed on the ground, but More and more rabbits came, Yorihime summoned a thousands of knives, floated on the air and sent them to the incomming moon rabbits, However, The lunar army got a better plan.

"Now it's our chance." Said the supreme comander. "Now fire the electro nets!"

He yelled as the war walker fired a ball, suddenly, the ball turned into a net as it falls on top of Yorihime.

"Got her!" Said the lunarian pilot from the War walker.

"Now surge!"

At this moment, The net sents an electro discharge against her as she screamed in pain.

"Don't stop until she's weakened!" Called the supreme commander.

Few seconds later, Yorihime kneeled to the ground, felt that her magic has been sucked, now she's weakened and losing consciousness, then fell to the ground.

"Stop!" The Supreme commander yelled. "That's enough, Guards, take her to the cells!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Moon, Lunar Capital.**

"Sir, We've succesfully captured Yorihime." The messenger said.

"Good, And now, we can still continue our crusade against the Humans." The Emperor replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Nearby Mars.**

The UNSC Hallycon cruiser 'Crusher' arrived on Mars.

"Captain, We've detected some multiple unknown objects on mars orbit." Said a ship AI

"Objects?" The captain asked. "What kind?"

"I'm not really sure, They looked like ships, But it seems hostile, look."

As the ship AI showed a hologram, that these objects are ships, atleast, small as it's size was a half big, But to the UNSC Frigates are bigger than them and it shaped like an old WW2 Boats and armed with Ion lasers and Missiles, However, It comes a schock to the captain that these ships are bombarding some lasers towards on each of mars cities.

"Sir, I'm scanning that these ships are trying to engage against us."

She's right, some of the lunarians ships began to fire their cannons against UNSC 'Crusher'

"Merlina, Activate the MAC Defense cannons!"

"Aye, aye sir."

**Chapter end**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Crusher.**

UNSC Crusher arrived nearby Mars, however, they were encountered by the Lunarian's spacefleet, Then on of the lunarian ships fired it's Ion laser.

***Boom!***

However, gladly that the shields protected them, Meanwhile inside UNSC Crusher, the crew inside tripled over the ground as an explosion erupted like an earthquake.

"Sir, the MAC Defense cannons are online at 100%" Said the UNSC Personnel. "Orders, captain Triley?"

"Fire at will." He ordered.

Meanwhile on the Lunarian side.

"Captain, Our cannons hasn't take damage on the Human ship." Said the Lunarian shipcrew. "It seems that they have shielding, captain!"

"What!?" He replied in schock as he looked at the monitor showing that the human ship was still in green. "Fire at will, No matter what it all costs, For the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor!" They all cheered as they let out a speech. "For honour until death, Purify!"

At this moment, 30 Lunarian Battleship cruisers take course, heading to UNSC Crusher, However, 8 out of 30 lunarian ships were destroyed by MAC Defense cannons within 30 seconds and now they engage their Ion lasers and their heavy AA-Plasma straight shot Turrets, But no avail against the Hallycon's new equipment, Shieldings.

"Captain, We've got a problem!" yelled a frightened lunarian crew personnel. "They've got shieldings!"

However, another earthquake was caused by a schockwave from another Lunarian ship beside theirs, Exploded.

"Curse those Humans." He swore. "Let's pull back in full retreat!"

"Yes captain."

UNSC Crusher, Control room.

"Sir, It seems that the unknown hostiles began to fall back." Noted Merlina.

"Good." Triley sighted. "Send our boys to investigate mars for what happened, Find any survivors as soon as possible."

Hangar, pelicans prepare their take-off.

**5 ****D79H-TC Pelican **already took it's take off carrying 50 passengers in each pelicans, minutes later as they landed on the surface, 30 Marines, 15 ODST's and 5 Spartan-IV's set foot on the ground, However, they ended up in a deserted city, smoke and scorches everywhere.

"Alright guys, Keep you're eyes open." Spoke the spartan-IV, named Drake-876.

As Drake and the company entered the city, Everything was a mess, Dead corpses and bomb scorches on the ground everywhere, suddenly, one of the ODST spotted a dead corpse in the middle of the crossroad, It looked human, once if they got closer and examine the corpse, This body belongs to a female, wearing a helmet, armed with an old looking rifle...and rabbit ears?

"Ey' Medic." Called out the ODST as he lightly pulled one of the rabbit ears. "Check if this babe a human...or some sort of I don't know what it is."

As the medic pulled out a small device to scan the ears, his eyes opened wide.

"what the fuck?" Spoke one of the medic as he scanned the rabbit ears. "These ears were attached on her head and seems...biologic."

"Huh? seriously?" One of the ODST asked.

"I think we have found a new enemy." noted the medic as he stood up. "Well at least we're going to fight against these...um...'Rabbit Women thingies'."

"Hey!" Yelled an ODSTS with a sniper rifle. "We've got contact!"

As the entire company heard his words, they took cover behind the wrecked cars, other hid behind a pile of rocks or on craters, Moments later, a single moon rabbit appeared, then another one came, as Drake and the entire company peeked out from their cover, saw these new foes...are armed peoples with rabbit ears and some of them wore an armor, eventually, eventually they've got a light lunar war walker, even it's shield were visible, they were 40 moon rabbits, 10 lunar guardsmen, 1 light walker.

"Shit." Muttered a Marine.

"Alright, Niel-236," Drake spoke to the other spartan, carrying its Spartan Laser. "You gotta shoot that thing before we shoot the rest."

"Got it."

As niel began to charge its laser, he quickly stood up from his cover, before the beam would popped out, Then the red beam of destruction fired towards against the Lunar light walker.

***Boom!***

The light walkers shields were depleted and of course, it caused a serious damage.

"Fire at will!"

Suddenly, 50 UNSC soldiers emerged from their cover and fired their weapons against a battalion of Lunarian soldiers.

"It's a Trap!"

"Take cover!"

"Humans! They're Everywhere!"

"Shoot them you cowards an-*Boom!*"

After the dead corpse of a Lunarian officer dropped down to the ground, Many moon rabbits and lunarian soldiers began to fall back as they keep firing, However, they aren't lucky as their Light walker was destroyed by another shot by a Spartan laser.

"Fall back! fall back!"

Meanwhile, inside UNSC Crusher's main control room, the captain receives a message from the Investigation's company.

"Captain Triley." Spoke Drake-876 througout the Holo-monitor.

"Did you found it out for what's going down there?" He asked.

"Yeah, Apparently it's something new, But not Covenant Loyalists."

"Not covenant huh, then what kind of threat?"

"This." Drake pulled out a frightened moon fabbit showing Captain Triley.

"Who is she?... and why did it has rabbit ears on her head?" the dumbfounded captain asked.

"I don't know," He shooked his head. "But, this bitch here knew something that who and why did they caused this mess."

"Drake-876, I need you to come in this ship to bring that woman to inform."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Under the northern forests of South America.**

Reisen 2 and co, reached the lunar camp, Camp 63, but however, after hours coming back from their last mission, the entire camp turned into rubble and ash, even alot of dead corps of rabbits and lunarians layson the ground, there's only one thing who had caused this...Humans.

"Camp 63..." Hiro spoke calmly while stuttering himself. "Was under attack..."

After in a few silent moment, Hiro shooked his head and let his entire team to investigate the camp if there's any survivors, Suddenly, Reisen saw a single minor, he was injured as he crawled on the ground, Reisen hold him up as they returned back to the team, Hiro knew this man.

"Lt. Gourou, Tell me what happened." He asked.

"It's those ***cough*** humans." He spoke in a harsh voice while blood was coming out from his mouth. "But, It's not safe here, they're still here, searching for survivors, we must leave this place immediatly, before they-***Cough* *Cough***"

"Gourou hang in there!"

At this moment they began to leave the camp as they heard gunshots, Suddenly, Reisen 2 peeked out from the rubble as she saw armored humans were in patrol and 10 marines came by, They don't waste time to spy these human soldiers but to leave the area.

* * *

**Chapter end**.

Note: Halo 5 was there and I was so excited!

PS: Even I like Destiny, cause I like the epicness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hope**

* * *

**Bamboo forest of the lost, Eientei.**

"Master, I have reports to tell you this that I haven't spoken since 1 week." Spoke Reisen Undonge inaba. "I'm afraid that a war has broken out between the Moon and the Earth, and has been raging for about a week until now."

"I see," replied Eirin Yagokoro in relief, renowned as the brain of the moon. "So I presume the Emperor and the entire moon army would crush the entire human ra-...wait, what!?"

"M-Master," replied Reisen Udongein Inaba nervously. "If what I'm hearing from the other Moon Rabbits is correct, then... the situation has somewhat becoming...far more worse.."

"... H-huh? Wh-when did this happened?" asked Eirin, her servant's words struggling to register in her mind.

"It was Lord Emperor tsukuyomi was responsible," continued Reisen Udongein Inaba. "That's all I could gather from the cries of despair and fear from my Lunar Rabbit brethren. It seems Lord Tsukuyomi himself authorised to ambush the human space station and bombard the entire earth with lunar bombs then he even authorised the deployment of a 22-million strong task force I think, including with their new super weapons known as "clones" to Earth with the intention of causing enough fear to overwhelmed against the humans and force them to surrender to the will of the Moon. But the humans didn't submit, quite the contrary. They fought back and have somehow managed to have gained a upper hand. Right now, their soldiers claimed a hundreds of our warriors each day. What's worse, human used their guerilla tactics for themselves and mounted a large-scale counter-offensive that is sending our own troops reeling. To make the problem worse, the humans also seem to be making a heavy use of their war maschines and their super soldiers known as "SPARTAN's". Master, I fear the armies of the Moon can't have any chance to fight and...they were nearing a military rout."

There was a silence pause filled on the air, Eirin was calmly, but furios in her mind.

"Emperor Tsukuyomi." Quietly snarled Eirin as she clenched her fist. "You idiot..."

"B-But that seems to be the case, Master," replied Reisen Udongein Inaba nervously. "And the situation seems to be far too serious to be a mere rumour."

"Very well then," said Eirin cooly. "I shall have to think about this carefully. You are dismissed."

Bowing humbly, Reisen Udongein Inaba left Eirin's quarters and left to tend to the Earth rabbits outside, back inside yagokoro's office, Eirin let out a sigh, however, her rage comes in her mind as she furiously swept the papers from her desk, there is only one thing came in her mind.

_'Just as I thought, Tsukuyomi...why..'_ Eirin furiously muttered _'Why did you decided to attack those superior beings, since for centuries, we've planned to be the best superior beings over the human species of earth, But however, the result has caused that our whole time has wasted for so long since the humans began their golden age, But this, This would be the end of you're life and the empire!'_

* * *

**Gensokyo, somewhere in the place where Yukari yakumo lives.**

Yukari yakumo enjoyed watching a battle between the lunar army and the human UNSC, ran and chen were with her, however Ran covered chen's eyes while seeing a gruesome scene as the poor lunarian got it's body torn into peices by a Railgun beam, However, Yukari enjoyed as well, at least she brought her pop-corn on her hands.

"Impressive, It's been 1500 years after my defeat on the moon and now I guess that the lunarians ended up for their downfall." Said Yukari musely as she munch her pop-corn.

"Graaah!" Screeched a Lunarian soldier from the screen as Ran covered Chen's eyes from Brutality.

"At least chen is still too young to watch this."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Hakurei Shrine...**

Reika Hakurei, For which is the great-great grand daughter of Reimu Hakurei, was peacefully sitting on front of the entrance of the shrine, peacefully drinking her tea, until she pulled out a newspaper.

"I wonder...that what does that Aya wrote about." She sighted as she began to read.

However, she spits her tea, with a schocking expression on her face.

(_**One week ago, Peoples of the moon, known as the Lunarians, begins to invade earth, However, I've secretly reported to some military outsiders that these lunarians came here and tries to exterminate all intelligent life, here on earth ~ Aya Shiemimaru.)**_

_'The Lunarians?_' She thought. _'I've heard the stories about the them, since during the time of my great-grandmother, Reimu, she had fought once against the lunarians, but...she was defeated during the last lunar war.'_

But Reika let out a sight as she cooly relaxed.

_'However, It's already 5 Centuries.'_ Her mind continued. _'I guess that there no things to get worried, According to Yukari, Those outsiders were already advanced after centuries had past way, At least they've got colonies beyond the stars.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile in L.A...**

"Sir, We've successfully re-capture Los angeles sir." The UNSC Soldier saluted to Capt. lasky. "But however, Unfortunately, We've found an unexpected prisoner inside the Lunar Headquarters."

"What?" Lasky asked. "What prisoner?"

"Watatsuki no Yorihime, sir." The soldier gulped. "A lunarian, a leader of it's army."

* * *

**Flashback.**

5 hours ago, two groups of UNSC marines and ODST's, went into the lunarian prison cells to find some Human POW's, unfortunately, there are no any signs of human POW's, every cells were empty, filled with rotten corpses, however, they found one, One of the marines get in to inspect the cell, until they found an unconsciouss woman with a pony-tail that tied on her hair as goes for her hair color which is purple, even she wears a violet dress, One of the marines were trying to get closer to the woman, however, he was stopped by an ODST.

"Halt." He quietly spoke. "I don't think if it's human...or Lunarian."

"Well, Lunarians were just looked like human."

"What about that we would capture her, so that we could gather informations about everything we need."

"You for real?"

An ODST with a Staff Sergeant rank began to think, then he sighed.

"Alright, Let's smuggle her up."

**Flashback.**

* * *

"Well...that's a Good work, Soldier." Said Lasky. "Now, I need to speak with this purple woman."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**UNSC Infinity, Discussion room.**

Yorihime, suddenly, slowly opened her eyes from unconsciousness, then she founded herself in a a room, lights were turned on and both of her hands were cuffed on the the table, she tries to struggle, but no avail.

"Wh-what is this place!?" Yorihime demanded.

Suddenly, someone opened the door as two figures entered the room, First it was a human and the other was a giant green-armored humanoid, Capt. lasky took a seat.

"Well.." He began. "You're surely lucky...for not having youreself to get suicide, as for you're troops ended up and killed each other..and so...were not going to discuss about that, all we need is information, that's all."

Yorihime snarled as she clenched her fists and teeth, she had to calm down, cooly sighted and spoke.

"I'm trully impressed about you're superior weaponry, human, even you're civilization was ratherly neat." Yorihime continued. "But however, we could never tell you every thing about it."

"Oh really?, You've broadcasted since you sent you're troops to bombard earth from the orbit." Masterchief interrupted. "Also we've heard that you come from the moon, all we need is the information about the rest of you're army in our main planet in this solar system! But however, why were you imprisoned by you're own soldiers?"

At this moment, Yorihime began to stutter as she felt a sweatdrop on her forehead, however, her memories came in her mind, for at least, her supreme commander called her as "Traitor" and sent her in the dark cells under their former headquarter, even she was furious as she heard that her sister was also prisoned inside the royal palace, she knew that who's the one responsible, She has two different objective: Join the Human forces for her survival to save her sister or she would still be loyal to the lunar empire. Then Yorihime choose her destiny as she let out a sigh and spoke.

"My army...Isn't my army anymore, I was betrayed by my own emperor that I should never forgive." She answered. "I'll tell you that where they are: Most of our soldier and armored units were stationed in the continent as you refered known as "Asia", then our second largest army was stationed in "Europe", However, The rest of Tsukuyomi's army were also stationed on that 'red planet' you called as: Mars."

Lasky and Masterchief looked at each other, only for few seconds until they faced again to the purple-haired lunarian, even lasky called one of their 'lie-detector' and said that she was telling the truth.

"So, tell me everything about you're people and why did you attack us for no reason?" Lasky asked.

"We, the Lunarians, were a superior race since for many centuries, our civilization existed, long before you're civilization began." She said. "But however, as centuries had passed, you're ancestors have unlocked you're golden age, so we began to hide under Tsukuyomi's lunar barrier and we hoped that the humans would never discover our existence."

Capt. lasky was interested by her story about her kind.

"And then?...continue."

"Then, After 500 years for hiding, Tsukuyomi declares a crusade against you're kind as we believed or they believed, that we would show our ancient superior technology against...you're far more superior weaponry."

"I see." He stood up. "Thanks for the information miss."

"But one question." Yorihime asked as Lasky turned to her.

"What will happened to us...if this war ended, if I and my followers, stayed on you're side?"

Lasky figured out the ruse and sighted.

"As long if you helped us nor giving us more information to end this war, you will live." Then Lasky glared at her. "But if you fooled us. Leading us in a trap, you have no chance to survive."

Then, he left the room, Yorihime sighted in relief as her thoughts were coming in.

_'I think, that I would rather stay with the humans.' _She thought, suddenly she clenched her fists. _'But however, how dare that bastard emperor would throw us in this serious business, I would kill him once I returned to the capital, Don't worry older sister, were coming to rescue you._'

* * *

**Chapter ends**

**Note: Alright reader, I decided to let Yorihime to join the UNSC Tro save her sister, also at least, Yukari was enjoying herslef to watch the lunarians to get killed by human forces.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Imprisonment.**

* * *

**South America, Mexico, 1 mile away from the UNSCDF Firebase: Aero Spades.**

A UNSC olifant rolled it's wheels on the dirty road as it was accompanied by two warthogs on each sides, heading towards to the HQ, Hours later after they entered, Soldiers came out and brought some unexpected guests, One of the UNSC Soldiers pushed someone out from the Olifant, It was Reisen 2, A moon rabbit with her hands cuffed.

_'Stay calm Reisen.'_ She mentally sighed._ 'Everything will be alright, There is nothing to be afraid of.'_

However, Reisen caught most of the human soldiers stares and glares, She tries to ignore them, but Reisen's body shake nervously.

_'By the Emperor.' _Her mind thought rapidly. _'I don't know how should I survive this!'_

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_28 Hours ago..._

_After Hiro and his company vacated from Camp 63, Reisen heard a loud bang coming out from the hills nearby, Suddenly, few seconds later, Hiro's head exploded like tomato._

_"Hiro!" Cried a moon rabbit until a bullet shred her head off._

_Reisen, Haruka and the rest of their company embraced on the ground for cover, suddenly, another moon rabbit was shot, Then another one breaks out from his cover and blindly fire his rifle, moments later, his head popped._

_"R-Reisen..." Muttered Haruka beside Reisen, as her tears flows out from her eye. "I didn't wished for this..I-I-"_

_Suddenly, a grenade landed 5 steps away and exploded._

**_*BOOM!*_**

_The schockwave must have blasted nearby the moon rabbits by causing them a bit deaf, But for Haruka, she cuddled herself for protection and cried._

_"I wanna go home!"_

_"Haruka!" Reisen snapped as she dragged Haruka's collar as they faced each other. "Pull yourself together! We will make this!"_

_"No!" Haruka whined as she break off from Reisen and huddled herself again._

_"Reisen, It's too late for that! They are too many!"_

_She's right, UNSC Soldiers were closing in, Reisen franticly spun around as some bullets passed through her and get in cover._

_"Damn." She muttered. "At this rate, we would never make it."_

_As Reisen turned her head and looked on Haruka, which is still huddling herself and spoke to her, her decision._

_"Haruka...we need to surrender."_

_"H-Huh?"_

_"We'll leave no choice, but we don't have other chances to survive from this killzone."_

_At this moment, Reisen stood slowly as she raised her rifle up on the air, The human soldier caught her on sight, Reisen, suddenly, she throw her rifle to the ground._

_"I-I surrender." She nervously spoke. "We meant you no harm, B-But please spare us!"_

_One of the human soldier ordered at the others to inspect the rabbits wheterver if there are any weaponry hidden under their uniforms, as the human got closer where she stood, no any sign of weaponry, even he caught a sight of another rabbit, laying on the ground, huddling._

_"Sir, No any sign of weaponry." The human soldier said with a muffled voice under it's mask._

_"Alright," The human officer said as he walked up to the rabbits, he let out a sigh, Then he looked on one of his teammates. "Sgt. Petrenko, cuff these rabbits off to the Olifant, Maybe these rabbits carry some important information."_

**_Flashback ends._**

* * *

After Reisen step out from the Olifant, she was accompanied by two human soldiers by her sides, But however, Reisen was amazed to see the human military, The human soldiers wore in green or brown uniform with different kinds of armor plates that attached on their uniforms, Their helmets looks the same as their eyes are protected by yellow visors, equipped with advanced weaponry and even they were well organized, even she saw black human soldiers in armor, She had heard of them about these different kind of black human soldiers back on their Lunar HQ, Once, They were called as the "ODST's", one of the human elite soldiers, Then Reisen looked on the other hand of the base were war maschines, both ground and aerial, they were totaly different from the lunar war maschines, they looked heavy and equipped by both Inferior and Superior cannons, such as the **M512 90mm Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon**, which is an Inferior cannon and the other, The UNSC Cobra, a heavy artillery truck unit carried two superior cannons such as the **M33 30mm Light Railgun**, Even she saw human starfighters, Known as the "Sabre" swooped overhead, Reisen couldn't believe for what she saw a majestic formation of the UNSC Sabres in an incerdible speed than theirs, Half an hour passed, Reisen and her companion, Haruka, were both thrown into the cells.

* * *

**UNSC Infinity, Yorihime's prison cell.**

The 2nd Princess of the moon, cuddled herself at the corner of the room, she closed her eyes as she meditated.

'_The humans here, Were an interesting race.'_ She mentally thought. _'Their technology, their civilization and their culture, They were entirely different from ours, Back in the past, the humans were Greedy, Brutal and even worst: they are a Low-minded species, But however, as their golden age began, they thrown those horrible things away and united each other as one, they begin their first colonization on our home, the moon, without knowing any evidence about us.'_

Then Yorihime took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

_'Just in fact, The humans were entirely a dangerous opponent for us.'_ She continued. _'They have fought a very dangerous opponent known as the "Covenant" and others that we haven't seen or heard about them, nor these species called "The Forerunners.", Also..these humans were capable of Mercy and Equal, For example: I am a princess of the moon that led an army to fight in a crusade against the human to its very last, However, my emperor betrayed me and my soldiers locked me in my former cell, until the humans found me,Yet, I was held and captured, but these humans gave me shelter, they gave me food, water, and much time to gather my thoughts. They arranged for safe transport to a more secure location, and they posted armed guards outside my cell to prevent any unnecessary interruptions. I find it hard to believe that this is the same race that is making our crusade a Hell in its own. If I was a prisoner on the Moon, I couldn't expect any of this.'_

* * *

**UNSC Infinity, Control room.**

"Captain Lasky?" Asked asterchief. "May I ask you a question?"

"What is?" He turned to the spartan

"I believe that the princess of the moon is offering their help to us." Said masterchief.

"...Who?"

"Yorihime, Captain."

"What about it?"

"Hmm..." He cocked his chin, for a while, until he turned to the spartan. "Do you think that it was a good idea? What happen if she would manage to escape?"

There was silence between the two, until masterchief break silence.

"Sir, since we've found her, she was locked up on her cell." Chief continued. "Now she was going to tell about her army all across the globe and asked us to help us."

then there was another silence.

'Unfortunately...It might be usefull to end this war.' He thought. 'But I don't know if this would work.'

"Let's give a try."

* * *

**Mars, UNSC Outpost, Status: Under attack.**

Two ODST's mounted their heavy sentries as the other two engage their weaponry as a huge group moon rabbits, accompanied by lunar elite guards, however, most of the charging units were pinned down, On the other side, The ODST's ducked under cover as incoming colorfull magicballs that would try to penetrate the defense line.

"Shit!" Cursed the ODST. "It's those 'Hocus-Pokus guys' again!"

"Don't worry I got this."

On the other side of the defense line line out of cement, Romeo pulled out his sniper rifle and zoomed on one of the lunar mages, they began to re-charging it's own magic, he pulled the trigger and gave a mage it's undepending doom as it's head blown off.

"That's one."

Then he turned to his next target.

***Bang!***

"That's two." He counted and fires to the next mage. "That's three!"

_"Romeo!"_ Buck said over the radio. _"We've got another problem, big guys are coming in!"_

As romeo spun his head around and saw a dozens of lunar war maschines were coming in, Lunar light walkers.

"Shit." He muttered under his helmet and spoke over the radio. "Do somebody got a Laser?"

_"Negative, Laser has been overheated."_ Said Buck from the radio. _"We need to fallback."_

Suddenly, a thunderous sound was heard.

"Wait...do you hear something?" Said micker over buck.

"...yeah.." He nodded until he saw upwards on the sky, he smirked.

"Guys, I believe that our reinforcments have arrived."

* * *

**Meanwhile 10.000 feet on the sky.**

5 UNSC Broadswords flew in a 'V' formation, until one of them got a signal.

_"This is buck from the UNSC forces." _It spoke. _"Were under a heavy attack."_

As the pilot peeked out from the cockpit window, saw a dozens of black dots, the bigger ones were the heavy lunar armored vehicles.

"Don't worry, were on you're way." The pilot said. "Commencing aerial bombardment in 5 seconds, take cover."

* * *

**Back on the ground.**

"Alright guys," Buck began. "Aerial bombardment incoming in 5 seconds! Take cover!"

At this moment after they took cover under the trenches, The moon rabbits broke cover, as well for the lunarians, however, they were interrupted by a thunderous sound, until one broadsword swooped overhead, until a line of fire erupted, killed almost of the moon forces, few of them seeked shelter, back to the lunar light walkers, they tried to pinned the broadswords down, but they were too fast, one pulse hit it, however, it was shrugged of by it's shield, The walkers managed to flee, but until a single broadsword swooped two walkers by using missiles, The ODST's peeked out from their cover and saw that the entire battalion of moon forces was oblitherated, they cheered for victory.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

Note: Have you ever heard of an olifant? It resembles to an elefant on Halo:ODST.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Revelations of the 2nd Moon Princess.**

* * *

**5 miles away from Gensokyo...**

20 Lunar war mages, 40 Lunar Elite guards, 50 Lunar Regulars, 600 Moon Rabbit Combat Militia and 30 Lunar Heavy Walkers were on an expedition routine under the valleys of central japan to find something important, Their Objective: Find and Destroy Gensokyo and punish it's inhabitants, However, From a mile away, UNSC scout groups saw their enemies marching through the roads of the valleys.

"UNSC Haveric, This is Fireteam: Aloy." Said the staff sergeant through the radio. "It seems that the Lunies are heading for something, We have the permission to authorise orbital bombardment."

_"Roger, MAC Cannons are at one hundred percent, orders?"_

"Fire at will, if you may."

For a few seconds later, A huge behemont arrived on the lower orbit of earth as it began to spray it's explosive slugs coming out from the MAC Defense cannon's against the Lunarian Ground army, The lunarians saw it already coming then they began to flee, Most of them were unlucky as they were caught by the explosions.

"Lunies were falling back..." He muttered until he got his radio. "Thanks for the support, Now bring down some reinforcments here ASAP."

* * *

**UNSC Infinity, Lab.**

A UNSC Scientist, run by Prof. Pillar, was still making some probes of the DNA of Yorihime, until he was interrupted by someone who opened the door as Lasky came in.

"So, Prof. Pillar." Lasky said as the scientist caught his attention. "Have you figured out about the DNA of that lunar woman we've captured?"

"Not yet, But I'm getting close-...wait...!" Suddenly, his eyes went wide, he couldn't believe for what he had seen the results of on the Holo-Com by his own eyes.

"Captain." He began. "You've got to look at this."

"Then what is it?"

"According to her DNA, she's almost like...Us, she has different blood cells, same colours like ours, but almost immune to disease, even her bone structures were entirely a bit long than other average women, These lunarians were humans before, but somehow evolved, but that's not it." He continued. "She has another type of DNA...Chromosome 46."

"Chromosome 46?...that means-"

"Yes Captain, indeed." Prof. Pillar interrupted. "She's...half-human."

* * *

**UNSC Infinity, Prison cell, 3 hours later**

Yorihime sat huddled in the dark, cold corner of a solitary confinement cell deep within the human ship, Infinity. The princess of the moon only sat there, staring at the wall - utterly shocked by a shocking revelation made by her captors.

* * *

_**Flashback**._

_A metal door opened as the bright light showned on Yorihime's face, that caught her almost blind._

_"Alright," the gurad began. "Miss Lunarian, our captain whilst to speak with you."_

_UNSC Infinity, Discussion room._

_Master Chief, Lasky and Yorihime met each other in a discussion room, this time, Yorihime's hands were uncuffed._

_"So," Lasky began. "I've heard about the rumors that you...were going to help us, right?"_

_Yorihime looked up in disbelief, Is this human giving her another chance? However, it is hard to decide._

_"Look, all we want is to end this war." Lasky exclaimed. "But however, we've looked directly in you're DNA since when you were unconscious."_

_"After we found out," he continued. "that you're not just a lunarian...you're human too."_

_Yorihime eyes went wide, she was schocked to hear the words of the human captain that strucked her head like a 1 ton hammer, She is half-human and half-lunarian?_

_'Wh-what?!' She thought as a single sweatdrop appeared on her forehead._

_"Th-that can't be!" Demanded Yorihime. "Y-You're lying! I can't be a half-human!"_

_"Oh really?" Interrupted Master Chief as he pulled out a file. "Would you like to see you're true self? This would be a schocking evidence for you, Here."_

_Master Chief gave yorihime a file, it was written in Kanji, as yorihime read it, there was silence, suddenly, she dropped the papers, kneeled on the floor with a schocking expression on her face._

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

The realisation hit Yorihime like a ten-ton hammer. Though she was not a 'pure-blooded' Lunarian by herself, the implications were clear. Everything for what her master Eirin, her older sister and her emperor had taught her that Humans from Earth were being classified as 'untouchables'. But now, with Lasky's revelation, that was all but shattered. The trauma of all of her families ideology in Yorihime's mind being swept away in an instant left her in a state of deep shock, as the part of her own race that she kowtowed to ever so loyally to turned out to be lies, she was taught to despise. Who should she trust? Was her existence was all a giant lie? What was she fighting for now? For that matter, what was the entire point of that emperor to declare a pointless war? Yorihime never got her answers for she was promptly placed under the humans maximum security cells inside UNSC Infinity - her very existence classified as 'Above Top Secret' by the UNSC.

* * *

**Moon Capital, Imperial Palace.**

Lord Emperor Tsukuyomi walked passed through the golden hall of the palace, the empeoro sighed as memories came into his mind until he looked on a painting of a beutifull black-haired woman, her face resembles to Yorihime, even she wears a blue robe with a moon belt.

"It's over 2000 years from now." He said. "However, you're daughters were fine in one piece."

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_2000 years ago, A woman inside the private royal chamber, lies the mother of the Watatsuki sisters, the 5 years old Toyohime stood outside from the room as her mother cried in pain and agony for giving a birth to another child, the little toyohime knew that a girl was coming, But however, her former father was killed by an Assassin, then she found another one, her mother fell inlove with. Fisherman, until now, her new sister would be a Half-Human, actually she doesn't need to worry, Minutes has passed, The scream of her mother stopped as a cry of a baby was heard._

_Meanwhile on the Royal hall of the Imperial Palace, A messenger came by as he bowed down before the emperor._

_"You're highness." He spoke. "You're niece gave a birth to a baby girl, but however, she died after giving her baby to life, as a result of a blood loss."_

_"Tragic...I thought that this should not happen." The emperor sighed until he stood up. "I must see the baby."_

_"Y-Yes you're highness."_

_After minutes passed away, Tsukuyomi closed his niece eyes then he looked at the purple-haired baby girl, laid on the crib, he sighec, however, Tsukuyomi told to Eirin that they should not tell the truth to Yorihime's true self, even if she has gotten older._

_"If she knows this..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Will bring impurity to the moon and will sentence to death."_

_At this moment, Eirin got a paled-expression on her face and bowed to the emperor._

_"Y-Yes emperor." She answered nervously. "I promise."_

_Then the emperor scuffed and walked away to the royal halls._

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

As the moon god opend his eyes from his memory, he gave a little cough and scuffed away.

* * *

**Mexico, UNSC Prison camp, Night time.**

UNSC Soldiers walked on the fortified walls to watch over the prisoners, on the prison area, Every Moon rabbits and Lunarians sat in groups nearby the fire sight, many of them tells stories about their daily lives or about the humans.

"And then, I surrender to the humans as my squad died." Said a former lunarian soldier.

"Man, I didn't wish to join this war, It's too pointless, the humans haven't done anything wrong." Said the other.

"Hey guys, have you ever heard that Yorihime was captured as a traitor of the moon." The other muttered, However, the others caught their reactions.

"What?"

"Yorihime?"

"Traitor?"

'Wh-what? Princess yorihime as a traitor?' Reisen thought in disbelief. 'That can't be! She hasn't done anything wrong!'

"When did this happen?" Asked a Lunar Prisoner

"Well, You see..." He began. "It's because of Watatsuki no Toyohime was the cause for denying the orders of the Emperor."

"Maybe she wanted to stop him before this happens." Said the other moon rabbit.

"Indeed." The other agreed.

* * *

**UNSC Infinity, Control room.**

"Sir, We've got a broadcast!" Yelled a personnal crew member. "It comes from UNSC New Dawn."

"Send him in."

Moments later, the screen was online.

"Konnichiwa." Bowed a Japanese UNSC captian. "This is Captain Akahito speaking."

"Ah, Captain Akahito what a surprise."

"Can you explain for what's going on?"

**Chapter end**

* * *

Note: This a Fanfiction version, not some original, Plus, Yorihime's secret origin's was also a mystery, somewhat influence with the Japanese myth about **Toyotama-hime.**

**PS: If there's any mistakes, check 'em, it's because my keyboard was trully laggy.**


End file.
